


"Real"

by Wocalich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: She has a dream. But is it just a dream when it feels this real?





	"Real"

She falls asleep and the story begins.

She's with her family, doing things families do.

They talk.

They bicker.

They laugh.

It's a very vivid dream.

And it's a fun dream.

Her sleeping face is smiling.

But then she feels herself start to wake up.

And, for some reason, she feels sad.

So she says,

"Good bye."

And they reply,

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have to."

She says,

"I have to go back to my real family. I'm waking up."

"Real family..." her family mumbles and she feels guilty.

But it's true.

So she wakes up, with tears on her cheeks.

She wakes up and the story ends.

And her dream family waits for the story to start again.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a recent dream that I had. Hope you like it :)


End file.
